


【授權翻譯】On the House

by chicrenee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: 當Gwaine第一次遇見Merlin，他居然徑直地撞到了牆上。一切就從這裡開始…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140123) by [dementorsatemysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup). 



當Gwaine第一次遇見他，他居然徑直地撞到了牆上。Percy在他身後冒出了哼哼聲說道，”小心點啊，夥計。”  
“還好嗎?”Lancelot 擔心的從櫃檯探出頭問著，但沒有掩飾眼中興味十足的笑意。  
“沒事。”Gwaine困惱地喃喃自語著。視線直愣愣地盯著窗戶，但掩不住心中的失望。那人已經離開。 “真的沒事。”  
  
第二次，那人走進了餐館，Gwaine馬上變的笨手笨腳，把手上的托盤弄翻，回收的碗盤全落在地上。  
“搞什麼鬼?!” Percy雙手叉腰站到Gwaine身旁，但也藏不住情緒的咧嘴大笑了出來。 “Gwaine，你的魅力盡失啊*( You’re losing your touch)…”  
“閉嘴，”Gwaine咕噥地說著。拖著腳驅使自己走到後面的工作間拿掃把，試圖忽略那些跟著他的好奇目光。當Gwaine回到現場時，那人已經離開了。Gwaine為了自己突然變得笨拙感到生氣。  
  
第三次遇見是當Gwaine在櫃檯當班。那時他正在數著找零及將一些零錢放進收銀台裡，抬起頭，一雙湛藍的眼睛凝視著他。  
“嗯…嗨，”Gwaine將零錢放入收銀機裡，大部分都放錯了位子。當手指被急著關起的抽屜夾到時，忍不住發出了嘶嘶聲。  
“你還好嗎?”那人伸出手，在他將手放下之前，一臉擔心的看著。  
“嗯。是的，我沒事。” Gwaine回答，一邊甩了甩著受傷的手。 “我可以 ** _跟_** 你做些甚麼? 我是指，我可以 ** _為_** 你做些什麼?” Gwaine覺得自己真的完全沒有魅力可言了。  
男人忽略Gwaine的口誤接著說，“ 我要一杯外帶咖啡，謝謝。”  
“沒問題，”Gwaine轉身拿起了咖啡壺，慷慨地倒了滿滿的咖啡到杯子裡，蓋上杯蓋後，回頭又問，"還需要什麼嗎?奶油?糖包?” 還是我。Gwaine在心裡默默地加了一句。  
“不用，這樣就好。” 男人伸手往口袋拿出錢來，但Gwaine趕緊搖了搖手。  
“免費招待。”  
“不…我不能…”  
“我堅持。”  
男人看起來還想爭辯，但取而代之是嘆口氣後點頭說， “謝謝你。”  
Gwaine微笑的回答，“不客氣，對了，我是Gwaine。”  
“Merlin。”  
Gwaine看著Merlin走出店外，根本不在意這杯咖啡實際上是要從他的工資裡扣錢的。他終於知道那人的名字了。  
  
第四次的見面，Gwaine差點撞倒一位老太太，還好他反應快才沒讓老太太跌倒在地。當Gwaine讓她離開的時候，她嘴裡碎念著跟不敬老尊賢的年輕人之類的事，但Gwaine根本沒在聽。飛也似的衝向收銀台。  
用屁股將Percival擠開，然後將他推回廚房後給他一個鴨子臉(kissy-face)，接著轉身，Gwaine剛好看見Merlin走進餐館。  
“嗨，”Merlin停在櫃檯打了聲招呼。  
“嘿，”Gwaine愉悅的回應著。“再來杯咖啡嗎?”  
“好啊，還要外帶一個司康。”  
Gwaine點點頭，轉身將咖啡倒入外帶杯中，蓋好杯蓋，將杯子放在櫃檯。再從櫃檯下方取出紙袋，甩一下撐開後，夾了一個Percival新鮮出爐的司康放進袋中。  
撲通一聲將司康放在咖啡旁，當Merlin掏出錢來時又搖了搖手。“免費招待。”  
“有時還是得讓我付錢吧。”  
“不，我拒絕。”Gwaine用唱歌般的方式回答，把Merlin的餐點推向他。  
“你如果繼續這樣做的話，薪水可能不夠扣喔。”Lancelot站到Gwaine身旁一針見血的說道。  
“沒關係。”Gwaine強調的回答完，便轉頭走向後方，搥了一下Percival的肩膀因為Percival看著他竊笑著。  
  
第五次，Merlin帶了個女孩一起來，這一次，Gwaine所有的時間都躲在供餐檯後方，試著忽視他胃裡不斷冒出的忌妒感。  
Lancelot找到他並給了他一個憐憫的眼神，Gwaine趕緊說，“什麼都別說。”  
“她不是他的女朋友。” Lancelot對他說，很明顯的就是看他可憐。 “她男朋友比他們晚幾分鐘進來。我覺得你會喜歡他，他看起來像是法律預科生。”  
Gwaine皺起眉，甩了甩頭，拉長了臉。“律師。”  
Lancelot輕輕的哼了一聲，朝著前方點點頭說 “他有問為什麼你不在，我跟他說你生病請假。”  
Gwaine緊捂在胸前假裝驚訝的說著。 “正直先生(Mr Gallant)居然說謊?你到底是誰?還有你把真的Lance怎麼了?”  
“回去工作啦。”Lance邊說邊拍了Gwaine手上的毛巾  
“總是這麼不省心。”  
到了第六次，Merlin才剛走進來，Gwaine馬上脫口而出說，“我們應該去喝個咖啡。”  
“什麼?” Merlin的臉變得通紅，而且還被自己的腳拌了一下，平衡住前又往前絆了一下。 “抱歉–”清了清喉嚨 “–你說什麼?”  
“我們應該去喝杯咖啡，”Gwaine慢慢地重複著，不確定的用手指了指他跟Merlin，“就我跟你。”  
“你是…?”Merlin聲音逐漸變小，眉頭深鎖。 “你是在約我出去，對嗎?”  
“是。”  
“是真的約會?真的認真的約會?像約會的那種約會嗎?”|  
“沒錯。” Gwaine點著頭回覆著，這輩子沒像現在這麼確定過。  
“嗯，好…好啊。”  
“真的?”  
  
Merlin點了頭的同時，Gwaine不由自主高興地大叫了一聲。他咧著嘴笑著問，“跟平常一樣?”  
“對。”  
Gwaine幫Merlin裝好了咖啡跟司康，又搖搖手不收費。他快速地將自己的號碼寫在咖啡杯上，跟Merlin說打電話給他好討論約會的細節。  
當Merlin離開餐館的那一刻，Gwaine揮動著勝利的手勢接著手肘猛地撞到櫃檯，痛苦地發出嘶嘶聲。他真的需要改掉自己這個笨拙的習慣。  
  
他們大概約會了六個月後，Gwaine終於要正式的介紹Merlin給他的朋友們認識。很快地大家都很喜歡Merlin。當Merlin說起自己有多笨時，Lancelot眼裡漸漸出現過度保護的關愛。Gwaine知道他應該要提醒他的朋友們Merlin其實是個成熟大人而且不需要這樣過度保護的。  
“Well，你跟Gwaine真的是天生一對來著。”Percival愉快地說著 “你們兩個都笨到一個極致*(clumsy as shit)。”  
“Percy…”Gwaine垂下頭，將臉埋進自己手中。 “有個人有一次就這樣撞到了牆上…”  
“…你還差點把一個老太太撞倒，把髒碗盤掉的整地都是，手肘還撞到櫃台…”  
“…還用收銀機夾到手，”當Gwaine惡狠狠地看著他的時候，Lancelot只是愧疚地聳聳肩。 “抱歉啊，朋友，但這都是真的。”  
“我不在意。”Merlin笑著說。“我們倆就是一對活災難*(walking disasters)”  
“話說，Gwaine告訴是他請你喝咖啡了嗎?”Percival試圖裝作平靜但卻忍不住。Gwaine沒辦法相信今天朋友們的倒戈。就知道不該讓這些人見Merlin的。  
“沒有。”Merlin神情凝重地盯著Gwaine。“他沒說。”輕輕地，他拍了一下Gwaine的手臂說， “你跟我說那是免費招待的。”  
“Well，我是說，技術上是這樣沒錯。”  
“Gwaine，你居然請我喝了將近七個多月的咖啡。我基本上每天都會去買，你怎麼付得起?”  
“我還付得起你的咖啡。”  
“不，他付不起。”Percival和Lance異口同聲地說，Gwaine無奈的想。沒錯，介紹Merlin給損友們認識真的是個非常，非常糟糕的點子。


End file.
